Quake 3 Bots
In Quake 3 Arena, the player must go through Arena Eternal, defeating the six tiers made up of five bots each. There is a 0th and 7th Tier either side of the six. Tier 0 is a tutorial where the player gets use to the game whilst fighting the weakest bot in the came, Crash. Once the player defeats the six tier, he/she will then face Xaero, lord of Arena Eternal in the Final Tier. This is the page on the default bots of Quake 3 Arena. Those with 'AL', are Arena Lords. Tier 0 ;Crash 'AL' (Human) ;:Once, she was Doom's military instructor. Now the Arena Eternal tests Crash's mettle to the extreme-extreme patience, that is. She is the trainer who introduces new warriors to the skills of battle. : Crash is the tutorial bot who introduces the player to the game of Quake 3 Arena. This game is a easy game with the first to five frags to win. Also this bot does actually speak to you. Well it seems to. The bot has a auto taunt program that every time you say something to her she says something random back. She is the only bot which does this. Tier 1 ;Ranger (Human) ;:Originally a slipgate explorer, the man called Ranger has faced and escaped certain death a thousand times on a thousand worlds. His experiences have left him more alien than human now. : The second bot to be played. Ranger is relatively easy to beat, the only time he attacks you is if he's in front of you and if you are blocking his path or he gets Heavy Armor. Basically grab Heavy Armor and destroy him with the Rocket Launcher. ;Phobos (Human) ;:An experienced veteran, he led the invasion of the demon-haunted tunnels of Phobos. There, he was betrayed by superiors who thought they could learn more from watching him die than by studying his reports. : Phobos is the Third bot to be played. Phobos is like ranger, You only have to verse him by your self. Phobos is harder than Ranger and if he sees you he will Engage. The plasma gun is accurate when he uses it so if he grabs it stay away. The Shotgun is his favorite weapon so stay at a Distance. Use the rocket launcher or grab Haste and Heavy Armor before he does. ;Mynx (Human) ;:Fashion model, master assassin, or adult entertainer : Which is the real Mynx? She's part viper, part black widow, and all woman. : Mynx is the Fourth bot you go against. Unlike Ranger And Phobos you Verse her with another bot, Orbb. She is like a cross between Ranger and Phobos. She does fire at you (and the other bots) but she usually Misses. ;Orbb (Alien Cybronic Construct) ;:Designed by the Vadrigar to monitor combat in the arena, Orbb evolved beyond his specifications and became a deadly combatant. :Orbb is the Next bot you go against. It arrives on Two levels The one you see Mynx and the Next map. It is not a hard boss to beat. Only grabs simple weapons and it can be used to win. ;Sarge 'AL' (Human) ;:A grizzled combat veteran with plenty of scars to prove it, Sarge is the master of modern warfare. He's clever, determined, and deadly. : As with all Arena Lords, Sarge is one of the hard bots. When versing him you need a bit of skill and luck to beat him. Firstly get the Rocket Launcher and hold the Quad Damage Area. Once gained your unbeatable, go ahead and hunt him down Tier 2 ;Bitterman (Human) ;:This hero of the Strogg War may also be its most tragic victim. While a captive on Stroggos, vile experiments transformed his flesh into something both far more and far less than human. : As the previous main character from Quake 2 he's what you say different. But much like any bot he is like a Sarge so watch out, you may see yourself getting fragged by him. For his main Page see this Article ;Grunt (Human) ;:A mentally shattered veteran of the invasion of Stroggos, Private Nathan Grunt is still fighting a war that ended years ago. : Now grunt is a special one. He has a skill level to challenge you. You may even see yourself being killed by him on I Can Win difficulty. He should be your primary target, so if you see him chase him and hunt him down. Rockets and Plasma gun is his favourite weapon so be careful if he has these. ;Hossman (Human) ;:Easily mistaken for a big, clumsy oaf, Hossman is a deadly opponent whose agility is a match for his fearsome strength. : Hossman is one of the weaker bots. He shows up with Daemia in "The Forgotten Place" (q3dm5). He favors the rocket launcher, but doesn't really pay attention to grenades. On the level, just camp out the rocket spawn and unerringly go for it, leaving him open to a well-placed rocket. Hossman is a bounty hunter, but unlike Daemia, doesn't go for demons. ;Daemia (Human) ;:The bounty hunter, Daemia, long ago stopped caring who or what was in her sights. Enemies are enemies whether they're human, alien, or demons from the pits of hell. : Daemia is the only Spanish-speaking bot in the game. She's good with a shotgun, so stay a bit away from her and pelt her with grenades. In "The Forgotten Place", she is paired up with Hossman. She excels in the use of a plasma gun. In skirmish matches, she can be railed more easily than the other bots. ;Hunter 'AL' (Human) ;:When her village on Tau Ceti was decimated by the Sorg, Hunter vowed to seek out and destroy the reptiloids wherever they might hide. : Hunter is the Arena Lord of the skill tier (Tier 2). She loves the Lightning Gun and even references to it in her chat lines. She good with the weapons on her map, but is vulnerable to rockets and the machine gun. She hates all Sorg for the destruction of her homeworld. Sorlag will reference to her as well. Her other name is Featherhead in chat lines. Her skill with the rocket launcher is greater than that of the Lightning Gun, but still prefers it over the rocket. In Skirmish mode, she will rarely use the BFG or the Grenade Launcher, but will use the railgun after running out of rockets. Tier 3 ;Klesk 'AL' (Alien Chitinid) ;:Half religious zealot, half gifted mystic and all bizarre alien, Klesk cleanses his soul with the purifying fire of combat. : Klesk is an alien mystic, but as it is an Arena Lord of Hell's Gate (q3tourney3), it is a challenge. Be warned, although it isn't a Xaero, it still is rather accurate with the railgun. Rail him back for maximum effect. In other maps, he prefers the railgun, but will go for the rocket launcher or the Plasma Gun if he gets the chance. He will fall back on the shotgun if he needs to, but for some reason, will not use the BFG except on "The Very End of You." ;Angel (Humanoid Robot) ;:Although certainly not a classical beauty, Angel was created by a sculptor to be his ideal companion. She quickly proved herself to be a creature of hate, not love - killing her maker in a berserk fury. ;Wrack (Human) ;:Wrack is a shell-shocked Slipgate War veteran who relives countless battles through a haze of imagined glories, half-remembered facts, and exaggerated personal abilities. ;Gorre (Cybronic Human) ;:Born in the breeder tank of a genetics lab and nurtured in a cybronics workshop, Gorre was created to be the ultimate warrior...at least in his own mind. ;Slash (Cybronic Human) ;:A young force-blade punk from the streets of Los Angeles, Slash became a test bed for the hottest cybronic implants, turning her into a barely-contained bundle of energy. Tier 4 ;Anarki 'AL' (Cybronic Human) ;:Always seeking an edge, this cyber-board surfer paid with his humanity for a seemingly endless array of cybronic implants. : Anarki is the quintessential cyberpunk. With his augmentation and enhancements, he's supplied with a constant overlay of graphical data. The world around him is reduced to a surrealistic virtual reality experience, but the damage he dishes out is very, very real. ;Biker (Human) ;:Biker is crude and coarse : a bully who gets his kicks out of hammering helpless opponents. He may not be smart or brave, but he's brutal as hell. ;Lucy (Human) ;:A former prison guard, Lucy crossed the line and ended up on the other side of the bars where every hour was a battle for survival. ;Patriot (Cybronic Human Vampire) ;:A twisted combination of cybronic implants and supernatural powers, Patriot is a throwback to the days of nationalism - before mankind found other enemies among the stars. ;Tank Jr. (Cybronic Human/Strogg Crossbreed) ;:The spawn of a human Tank Commander and an Iron Maiden of Stroggos, Tankjr is a sadistic bio-tech nightmare. Tier 5 ;Stripe (Human) ;:Raised on the mean streets of a post-apocalyptic city, Stripe avoided crime and drugs by being tougher than the gangs and pushers. ;Uriel 'AL' (Gargoyle) ;:For untold eons, Mankind has known and feared Uriel's diabolical kind. The aura of evil and death hanging around this gladiator is enough to send a chill down the spine of any opponent. ;Razor (Human) ;:During a time of civil unrest on Earth, Razor and his gang of vigilante followers enforced a rigid, brutal code of justice in the Pacific Northwest. Razor never admits defeat and shows no mercy in defense of order. ;Keel (Cybronic Human) ;:Lance Corporal Ben Keel died during the Spiker Insurrection-only to be revived as a humanoid battle machine by scientists experimenting with captured alien biotechnology. ;Visor (Cybronic Human) ;:Visor is an enigma who says nothing about his past, letting his weapons do all his talking for him. Tier 6 ;Bones (Human Skeleton) ;:This fearsome foe showcases the powers of the Vadrigar, for it has no true life of its own. But it begs the question : Where do the gibs and blood come from?? ;Cadaver (Undead Human) ;:Cadavre is a brutal murderer who couldn't be executed. The electric chair, gallows, and gas chamber only made him meaner. ;Major (Human) ;:A veteran of the Stroggos campaign, Major Wayland is haunted by the memories of her fallen troops and the parasites that killed them. It may be that she believes she's still fighting that long-concluded war. ;Sorlag (Reptiloid Alien) ;:This mercenary Sorg merchant long ago resolved to do whatever it took to get ahead, no matter how many others had to die in order to line her coffers. ;Doom (Q3) (Human) ;:Long after everyone else on Phobos was dead, he kept fighting, determined to send out a warning to Earth before the demons could claim him. Tier Z (Final Tier) ;Xaero 'AL' (Mutated, Cybronic Human) ;:The most dangerous enemy in the arena, Xaero embraces honorable death. He longs for the day when he will meet the opponent who frees him from the shackles of life eternal-if such a warrior exists. References Category:Quake III Arena characters